


Blind love *in a good way *

by itzrie



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Illustrations, Illustrator, Kenshi, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Mortal Kombat, Writer, Yaoi, ermac - Freeform, mkx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzrie/pseuds/itzrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ermac finally faced his feeling for kenshi after hurting him and make him suffer in the past years , he returns to kenshi who did had crush on him for so long .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind love *in a good way *

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - i am sorry if its short its my first time .  
> 2- sex scene will be there .  
> 3-male/male dont like dont read .  
> 4- if my grammar is wrong excuse me i am not fully english so .

it was a beautiful day , the sun is out , not hot but its misty chill with a little breeze  , so kenshi decided to chill in the park , he laid back against a cherry blossom tree and took his eye bandana off of his face and closed his eyes  , but 6 minutes later he felt someone jumped so hard on his lap.

``O.....Ouch!! for god sake Johnny`` Kenshi said .

Johnny cage : `` sup blind man ? `` and laughed   .

``Trying to relax , but ...... apparently you ruined it `` kenshi replied while he rubs his lap and realized that johnny was in the park while that's not his type of fun .

``what are you doing here , johnny ?.`` kenshi asked wondering.

``came here to spend some quality time with Sonya after we got back together  , man love is wonderful. ``. johnny was happy and lay on a tree .

kenshi sigh ``indeed..`` as he remembered his first kiss with ermac  and started to feel sad about it .

johnny  noticed that kenshi got down so he wanted to cheer him up `` eh ? oh come on !!! don't feel bad i am pretty sure ermac has the same feeling as you do for him , anyways i gotta run sonya awaits me see ya  .``

kenshi nod his head with a fake smile : ``ok see you later `` . while he is  remembering  the moment they first kissed  it was sunset and they were fighting against each other but apparently ermac was winning as kenshi was wounded and just laid on the ground kenshi was breathing deeply `` so i guess i lose my fellow telepathic  friend ?``

ermac was straight faced replayed ``how many times we have to tell you we are souls not telepathic ?`` . as ermac moving closer to the wounded blind man.

``Are ....you going to finish me ?`` kenshi asked as he smiled . ermac ignored that and got closer to kenshi and kneeled to him .

``kenshi.....`` ermac said in a deep voice , and removed kenshi`s eye bandana , kenshi got scared for a minute .

``e...ermac ? if you are going to finish me just do it ok ?`` ermac kept quit and stared a kenshi`s eyes , kenshi was wondering why he was quite but he realized that he is staring at him .

`` i might be blind , but i m sensing that you are staring at me ermac ..`` kenshi said with a silly giggle .

``nonsense .....`` ermac replied and placed his hand on kenshi`s face but they actually did the same move at the same time .

``e..ermac `` kenshi was blushing and started to feel ermac's face and ermac is doing the same with kenshi , but suddenly they both independently reached for each other with their lips is touching .

``ermac ....`` kenshi whispered his lover`s name `` i had always felt something for you , i mean ...every touch you touched me was magical , i kind of like you ermac ...`` kenshi leaned his head forward down .

ermac lift up kenshi`s head : ``we felt the same way for kenshi but we can't be together , our emperor said so .``

the sadness appeared on kenshi`s face :`` i see...um ..well then this is awkw.....`` kenshi didn't continue his word because his lips met with ermac's lips , kenshi's eyes was wide opened but it felt good for him and he touched ermac`s face as they were kissing and ermac released

`` we don't wish to kill you kenshi but we can't be together ...we are sorry ..`` and walked away .

and that's the end of kenshi`s memorial moment , as kenshi was meditating but he felt bad that he didn't want to stay out anymore so he rushed to his house and just laid on his futon with only night robe to cover himself until he fell asleep for 5 hours , at 2:00am kenshi heard door noises as if its opening .

``takeda darling is that you ?`` kenshi said , kenshi stood up but he felt a hand pushed him back on his futon .

``ermac?`` kenshi said again was shocked that ermac actually came to him , ermac was standing there looking at kenshi ``dont worry we came with no harm .`` and he came closer to kenshi , kenshi began to blush and turned away from ermac and he tries to cover himself .

``ermac i....i am ...erm ...i am sorry you had to see me like this`` , as in fact ermac was enjoying the view as he see kenshi's naked body with a piece of fabric on him ermac reached to kenshi and grabbed his face and kissed his lips , kenshi opened his eyes wide and his face is all red and he opened his mouth because he was shocked ermac took the chance and slide his tongue inside and pushed kenshi to the futon and lay above him .

``kenshi....`` ermac in a deep voice.

kenshi was just laying and as it felt really good for him ``y..yes ermac ?``

ermac got closer to kenshi and hugged him : ``we are sorry ...`` , kenshi surprised about ermac`s attitude because he doesn't usually act like that .

``about what ?`` kenshi asked wondering .

``about leaving you behind ,  emotionally hurt you  after you told us your feelings `` ermac said while he runs his hand in kenshi`s hair ``kenshi ... the first time we saw your eyes we fell in love with you , but we were too weak to face our feelings you are our angel who heals us is every touch...``

kenshi is all blushed but at the same time he was so happy that ermac finally felt the same way : ``e..ermac....

ermac immediately grabbed kenshi's face :  `` ...kenshi we love you ``

kenshi smiled a little bit : i.... i love you too ermac.

and they met with a hunger kiss , they were full of excitement even kenshi forgot that he was naked and only wearing night rope kenshi's face turned into red .

``e...ermac ....i am kind of naked ``.

ermac with a straight forward look started to taste kenshi's neck kissing it , softly biting it .

``A..ahh`` kenshi moaned softly , he didn't expect this sound will ever come from him he got embarrassed so he covered his mouth with his hands , ermac looked at his blind bottom , and took his hand away from his mouth and kissed his lips while whispering to him .

``do not keep your voice from us ...kenshi``

as he get closer to his blind bottom , there was no space between them they are tightly close to each other .

``Kenshi..please let us have you `` ermac said with a sexy look on his face , kenshi said while he wrapped himself on ermac.

 ``you idiot you could had me in the very beginning .``

and they smiled to each other kenshi blushed and giggled in a cute way : `` i never sensed your smile before..i wish i could see it ...`` , ermac found that was hot and turned him on and kissed kenshi and they started to make out with each other where ermac hold kenshi`s arms and pinned them above his head and started to taste his neck , kenshi moaned softly  , ermac began to remove kenshi`s robe ``lets see all of you kenshi `` , kenshi kept quiet and shy ``i am allowing you to see me ermac , to touch me , to kiss me , to fuck me...`` kenshi said while he is horny and ready to give himself to ermac .

``be patient our love `` ermac said as he started to lick kenshi`s nipples and with a hand touching his sweet spot , kenshi`s moans began to get higher .

``ermac... your touching me how lovely .....`` kenshi said as he enjoys himself , ermac kept rubbing his hand against kenshi's dick and start to softly bite on his sensitive hard nipples kenshi couldn't describe how wonderful it felt for him he kept moaning like a little girl and started to wrap his legs around ermac .

``sensitive aren't we ?`` ermac said as he enjoyed the view of his blind bottom and he rubbed kenshi's dick faster , the hot liquid fluid had reach the limit .

``er...ermac , i can't hold it ... i am about to ...``

`` we will let you cum just this time , yes ?`` ermac replied as he reaches kenshi's lips and meet again with a hunger kiss ermac slid in his tongue and massaged kenshi's tongue with his , every kiss , every touch , every bite , that was heaven for both of them they finally could do it they finally could feel and touch the other person , from all these years they found what are they both looking for...... Love , all the passion of ermac's touch and kiss filled kenshi with joy .

``A..Ahhh i am cumming Ahh`` kenshi scream with pleasure as his white sweet fluid was everywhere even on his partner hands , ermac started to raise his hand to his mouth and started to lick his blind bottom's love liquid , kenshi kept in silence , felt embarrassed yet good , ashamed yet joyful .

``Delicious .......`` ermac whispered to kenshi's ear , kenshi immediately covered his red blushing face with his hands .

``i am ashamed...i am sorry i soiled your hands .`` kenshi said as ermac looking at him and kissed kenshi with the cum in his mouth and started to push the cum with his tongue to the inside of kenshi's mouth .

``A..Ahh`` kenshi moaned again .

``its pleasure ....not soil kenshi..taste yourself if you don't believe us ``   ermac said while he was smiling and enjoying the view of the blind bottom tasting his own cum .

``i..always believe you ermac i never consider you a lair `` kenshi said while he is swallowing his own cum .

``ready .. kenshi?``

``f..for what ?``

``to give us yourself ...`` kenshi was socked yet happy that ermac finally want him want to take him .

``yes ...i am``

``very well `` ermac said as he already pulled his pants down ``i am going to have you kenshi..``

``enjoy`` kenshi said as he bend himself over for ermac , his sweet virginity hole brought endless delight to ermac as he began to rub his dick gently to kenshi's sweet hole and started to push it in .

``Ahhh emac!`` kenshi screamed his partner's name ``i... can feel it...`` kenshi's voice began to be shaky , ermac pushed it all in at once , kenshi felt it all in one thrust he held to the futon and tear a little bit because he never done it before and he was a pure virgin his body became weak and Hot he couldn't stay on his legs he let it loose and fell on the futon while ermac is thrusting .

``its in....its in me ermac .Ahhh`` kesnhi's sweet moans began to be higher and ermac held kenshi's hips and kept thrusting , every thrust filled with joyful and delight .

``this time you don't cum until we do yes? .`` ermac said while laying above his blind bottom and reached for his ear and bit it while he is thrusting his dick in and out .

``Ahhh ...finally ermac you are in me``

``now you are ours kenshi , we are releasing it are you ?`` ermac said while he is about to cum ..

``i am about to cum too``

ermac's thrusts began to get faster and faster until........

``ermac ..ermaaac Ahhhhhh~`` kensi moaned his lover in his final moan as ermac fluid was released inside of him kenshi could literally felt it , it was like the two of them were in a temporal freeze both of them just kept in silence and ermac on top of kenshi  and slowly removing himself from the top and lay beside his blind lover while kenshi still feeling the fluid dripping on his thighs and legs , it was warm and smooth white liquid kenshi was more than happy and filled with joy .

``its ...warm `` kenshi said while he laid back with ermac and reached for him and kiss his cheek ``that was fun huh `` kenshi said and giggled ,  ermac smiled and nodded his head while wrapping his arms around the naked bottom , ``now thats what we call blind love `` , ermac joking around and cuddle with kenshi and kenshi held to him giggled , ``hehe .. thats funny ermac ..`` ..

and they just fell asleep with lots of sweat yet love .... 


End file.
